The EXO Rangers: Defenders of the Tree of Life
by kay-chan007
Summary: Tao, Kai, SeHun, and Kimu have been best friends since they were kids. After reading a legend of a life producing tree at school, strange things have been happening. And it's the first time the planets line up in a straight line. What happens to these four friends when they meet the other members and other girls enter their lives? EXOxOC's. A colab with a friend. i own nothing
1. Proluge

_EXO Rangers_

_By: Kimu and Layla_

*** And I'm back with a new story. And this time, it's collaboration with my friend Layla :D (readers clapping) she helped me create this idea, she is making the pics for this fic on this user: .com, so if you want just go to her page there and see what we have so far, in terms of pics :3 any way on with fic :3 ***

_Prologue: The Legend of the Tree of Life_

_When the skies and grounds were one,_

_The legends, with their twelve forces,_

_Nurtured the Tree of Life._

_An eye of Red Force created evil,_

_Which coveted the heart of the Tree of Life._

_And the heart slowly grew dry._

_To protect and embrace the heart of the Tree of Life,_

_The legends, thereby, divide the Tree in half,_

_And hide each side._

_Hence, time is overturned_

_And space turns askew._

_The twelve forces divide into two,_

_And create two suns that look alike,_

_Into two worlds that seem like._

_The legends travel apart._

_The legends shall now see the same sky, but stand on different grounds._

_Shall stand on the same ground, but see different skies._

_The day the grounds be kept a single file, before one sky_

_In two worlds that seem alike,_

_The legends will greet each other._

_The day the Red Force is purified,_

_And the twelve forces reunite,_

_Into one perfect root._

_A new world shall open up._

_To Be Continued…_

*** And so, the intro to MAMA is the first prologue. I don't own any of the songs, characters (except mine which will be in the next chapter), original concept or artist mentioned in this fic. All rights to their owners and companies. I only own one character and half this storyline, the other half is thanks to Layla :3 ***


	2. Chapter 1

_EXO Rangers_

_By: Kimu and Layla_

*** No time to talk, read disclaimer at the end of prologue. Only thing I'm gonna say is to listen to Destiny by Infinite when you get to the other world part. ***

_Chapter One: A peaceful World and a World in Peril_

Normal POV

Kimu and Tao were waiting in the high school stadium for their best friends to get on the field to receive their diplomas. Tao was a rather tall and fit male. He had short black hair and black eyes. Currently he was wearing a black sweater with a panda eating bamboo on the bottom of the shirt. He was also wearing gray skinny jeans and converse sneakers.

Kimu was a slim, tanned girl with black hair and brown eyes. She's shorter then Tao by half a head and was currently scanning the stadium for the two friends they were looking for. Kimu was currently wearing a black tank top that had one skull with wings at the left bottom corner; from there, blue, silver and white smaller skulls spread up the shirt till a little before her breast area. She also sported gray skinnies and red converse sneakers.

"Can you see them?" Tao asked Kimu.

"Oh, I see Kai getting his now. That mean Sehunnie is getting ready to get his soon" Kimu said in excitement as she started taking pictures.

After a few moments, a boy with dark brown hair and a yellow graduation outfit went up to the podium to receive his diploma. His brown eyes looked up to see a tanned boy waiting for him with a huge smile also wearing the same graduation outfit. The two smiled at each other and looked up in to the stands to find their best friends, only to see their friends on their way down to greet and congratulate them.

"Kai~, Sehun~ Congrats!" Kimu said as she hugged her best friends.

"Thanks Kimu-noona" the two said as Tao also congratulated them.

"Finally, we can go hang out like old times" Tao said with a smile.

The group started to walk towards a bubble tea place to celebrate. After getting their respective drinks, the four friends wondered what they would do now that collage didn't start for a few months.

"Why don't we go to the ancient ruins? The last time we were there was when we first met" Kimu suggested.

"I guess, maybe we can see if the marks are still there." Kai said. The other two agreed and they set to go tomorrow. Today was a pool party at Kimu's house.

Normal POV, Ancient Ruins

"Hyung, have you decrypted the text on the walls?" a man with brown hair and eyes, asked a taller man with black hair and eyes that was examining a wall in the ruins site.

"These seems to written in by children, so I'm gonna skip them and move on to the rest of the text" said the taller man to the shorter man, "Hyung have the other symbols revealed themselves yet?" he asked a man with light brown hair and eyes.

"Only the ones of the other side, we're missing the three from this side." The man replied. What other world could you be asking, simple. The one shrouded in chaos.

**Normal POV: the other World  
** There are six men hiding in the ruins of the ancient battle of the legends. They practice every day the techniques the previous incarnations had taught them before they perished in a deadly battle trying to protect the worlds. One of the incarnations, the Lightning/Thunder incarnation, was practicing building up the power for an attack, when he almost hit the other incarnations.

"Oh, I'm so sorry guys!" he cried, "I'm still new and I didn't have much time with my teacher like the rest of you"

"It's alright Chen; Baekhyun is the same way with his light powers" said a man with medium length brown hair. After a few more hours of training the six men turned in for the day.

"Let's hope the other side is faring better" said the short brown haired man as the other five settled down to rest, "And maybe, we can contact Kris hyung and the others tomorrow" he said hoping to cheer up the others a bit. Tomorrow was gonna be a big day for all the members in both worlds. The last three just might start their fate as well.

_To Be Continued…_

_* Hopefully I can put up the next chapter sometime this week, before school starts on Tuesday next week. If not it'll be the following Monday, for all the other stories also. Thanks for reading and review please :3 *_


	3. Chapter 2

_EXO Rangers_

_By: Kimu and Layla_

*** No time to talk, read disclaimer at the end of prologue. Only thing I'm gonna say is to listen to Mother Earth by Within Temptation***

_Chapter Two: The Revelation of a life time Part one_

**Normal POV, With Kimu, Tao, Sehun and Kai**

Kimu and Tao are in a bubble tea shop waiting for the two dongsaengs (Little Brothers in Korean) to arrive in order to go to the Ancient Ruins. Tao turned to Kimu just as Sehun and Kai walked in an took their bubble teas their noona and hyung (older brother/big brother in Korean) got them.

"Kimu, do you remember the Legend of the ruins?" Tao asked as the group made their way to the ruins.

"…Yeah, I can't forget that story. When we studied it last year, it gave me the weirdest dreams for 6 months. Why do you ask?" Kimu responded.

"I was just thinking it could be a good story to tell when we get there"

"I agree with Tao, and we can also remake our vow we made when we were kids" Kai said.

"Alright, why not. I'll tell it and after we'll remake our vow at our spot" Kimu said, and with that the four friends hurried to the ruins.

**Meanwhile, Normal POV: in the other world**

"Kyungsoo, do you think Kris, Xiumin, and Suho set up the communication system?" Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo aka D.O.

"Possibly, but we'd have to talk to Lee Soo-man if we might get connected." D.O. responded, as the six members reached their normal meeting place: the Ancient Ruins.

**At the same time with Kris, Suho and Xiumin, at the other ruins**

"Kris, I got a reading on the other 3 from this side and someone else also" Suho stated as the other two got to the monitor.

"What? That can't be possible, the scriptures state only 12 with powers, not 13. Are you sure you're reading that right?" Kris asked.

"I see the same thing Kris, and they seem to be going to the ledge by the old willow tree" Xiumin responded. The 3 turned to the higher ledge of the ruins, where an old willow tree and, what looked to be, four teenagers right under it.

**At the willow tree with the 4 friends**

"Ok, time to remake the vow. Kai, start us up please" Kimu asked.

"I swear to be one of the world's greatest dancers"

"I swear to be the world's best rapper"

"I swear to be the best singer and dancer ever"

"And I swear to become the best girl singer and dancer in the world"

"We might be separated, or might move away, but we swear to always be true to ourselves and to our friendship" the 4 then put their hands in a pile, "1, 2, 3! Saraghaja!" (With Love I think)

"Ok Kimu, story time" Sehun said as they sat at the tree.

"Alright, can I get music to go with the story please" Kimu asked. Tao took out her iPod and picked a song.

**(A/N: Listen to "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin and "I am Bulletproof" by Black Veil Brides, and imagine a sever battle and the chart that Kimu will be telling. From here on everything Kimu says will be italicized)**

_There once was a Great Tree that produced infinite life. _

_The tree was aptly called "The Tree of Life"._

_The Tree selected a group of great warriors to protect it and its people. Out of all the children of the Tree, so to speak, it chose twelve young men from many different realms. The realms where amazed by the Tree's choice, for it had selected twelve very different and poor men. But the Tree never judges anyone of its children. To the Tree, they were the most suited for the powers it bestowed on the twelve men. The powers the Tree of Life bestowed onto the twelve men were the following: Teleportation, Telekinesis, Flight, Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, Light, Lightning, Earth, Healing, and Time Control._

_When the twelve men received their new gifts from their father, they were amazed by their new power but as well as frightened by them. The twelve men dedicate their time and effort to controlling their powers and protecting the people. However, when the eye of red force arrived, the twelve men managed to save the people but the Tree was dying. _

_In order to protect its remains and the people, the twelve warriors split the Tree in half, and in doing so split their world into two. Their wives and children were protected by the twelve powers and passed down to every other generation._

_The Red Force, however, refused to let the men go so easily and descended on to the twelve as they created their new worlds. The men became legends due to the fact that combining their powers together they were able to stop the Red force, but at a price._

_The worlds never got their legends back. While keeping the Red Force at bay, the twelve legends actually became twelve Red Force weapons of mass destruction._

_They say, the descendents of the Legends are the only ones with the power to purify the weapons and reunite the worlds to being one whole world again._

**To Be Continued…**

**I'm so sorry for the late update :'( school started up again and it's already kicking my butt. Sorry :'( but any way here's your following chapter :3.**


End file.
